


Tease

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, bradley teases colin, i'm never doing this ever again, it was hard omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tease Me, Oh Won't You Please Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this picture.](http://dirty-boy.tumblr.com/post/9577691197)

“Stop teasing.” Colin smiled as Bradley used his hands to pull Colin’s jeans slowly down his hips. Bradley’s hands made work of massaging small circles on Colin’s arse cheeks, he nipped teasingly at Colin’s neck. Colin’s whole body felt like it was alit with pleasure; it totally was. He felt like he was going to burst from the teasing. It was simple in enough of what they usually did together, but Bradley was taking it too far. He enjoyed making Colin shiver in delight of what was to come. He enjoyed watching Colin fall apart and beg for Bradley to take him. 

 

“Tell me what you want mate?” Bradley smirked against the long column of Colin’s neck. Laving a kiss against his adam’s apple, Bradley breathed softly; leaving goose bumps along Colin’s neck. 

 

“I want you.” Colin grinned. He knew Bradley was not going to make this easy for him. They had been together long enough for him to know Bradley liked foreplay—he liked to make things last. Colin didn’t mind. Colin moved his hands from where they were holding himself up and wove them around Bradley’s neck. 

 

Colin’s jeans pooled at his ankles, he moved to step out of them and Bradley kissed him again. Bradley bit at his lower lip hungrily; whispering against Colin’s lips all the things he wanted to do to him—would do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck with writing this, So this is all I'm writing. For now...


End file.
